Angel Faced
by Sola Haze
Summary: Teerson Jyn, debonair Imperial spy, is now on his biggest, riskiest, and most thrilling mission yet. To infiltrate the crew of the Ghost. Curious and unexpectant of what lies aboard, Teerson doesn't expect to meet a spunky Mandalorian bombshell who will change his outlook on the galaxy forever... (Rated T because you never know... no, there will be no sexual stuff. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Teerson stared out the transparasteel viewport in his assigned cabin, watching Coruscant get smaller and smaller. He missed it already; the small vehicles that zoomed by his window at night, the towering buildings that reached towards the sky, the alien species he spotted in crowds. The captain said it would only be a two day trip, but even though they had departed less than an hour ago, it already felt like it had been a week.

He missed the Imperial palace, he missed his mentor, Shauna, a human female close to thirty. Unfortunately he didn't have many friends to miss...

The _Sky Treader_ , a silver Imperial corvette, made the jump to hyperspace, and Coruscant disappeared into the canvas of blues that streaked by. The door opened behind him, and he turned to see an Imperial Commander in the doorway.

"The Captain requests you in the cockpit." He said in his distinct Core accent.

"Of course." Teerson replied.

The commander stepped aside as Teerson strode out of the cabin. The hallways were white, which was part of the reason Teerson had not left his room since boarding. The plain color was hurtful to his eyes, causing him to squint slightly as he continued on.

The doors to the cockpit slid open, and he walked in with an air of confidence. He stopped behind a man with his back turned. He straightened up, his shoulders moving back.

"You requested me, Captain Zoak?" He asked.

The Captain turned to face him, revealing his face. He was a middle age man with a sturdy build. His cheeks were sunken, either from lack of food or age. His skin was a dark grey, almost as if it was stained with soot and ash, and above his left eyebrow was a white scar. The only thing about the man that wasn't frightening was his eyes. While still hard, his crystal blue eyes were more than inviting, they were friendly.

"Agent Jyn," He began in a low tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We've already met." Teerson pointed out.

"But we've never been formally introduced."

"I prefer to keep the formalities to a minimum."

Zoak smiled. "A true Imperial." He said.

Teerson sighed. "How about you tell me where my next assignment is."

"Straight to the point. I approve." This made Teerson clench one fist in anticipation. "We are heading to the outer rim territories, to the Lothal sector."

Teerson had heard about Lothal. It was a backwater planet with prairies as it's main terrain. The population was mainly human, and it's sector was filled with many mineral rich asteroids. Like all other planets in the outer rim, the Empire had exploited it for what it offered, and left it polluted and miserable. A brief moment of sympathy passed through him, but he pushed it aside.

"A cell of rebels has formed on Lothal, and-"

"It's my job to infiltrate the cell and learn their secrets." He finished the sentence.

"Precisely."

Teerson was suddenly full of anticipation. He had gone undercover before, he'd seen things that many would never, but he had never done anything involving the rebellion.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two months." Zoak said. "We've identified the ship as a VCX-100 Corellion freighter. We're sending a phony shipment of weapons to Capital. We hope this will lure the rebels in, then you snag a speeder bike and chase the imperials, shooting at them. They will chase you out to the prairie and you are to let them shoot your speeder, which should leave you in a spot of weakness. The rebels will save you."

"What if they don't come?" He asked.

"Then the Imperials will arrest you, but return you to us. After we'll have to find a different plan."

Teerson immediately had doubts about this plan. If the rebels caught him, what would they do to him? Kill him? No. Send him to the other rebels? Maybe. Drop him off on some planet where he'd have no way to contact the Imperials for rescue? Most likely.

"My cover?" He asked.

"You are an enemy of the Empire and have lived on Lothal your whole life." Zoak said. "Simple enough?"

"Simple enough," He repeated.

But it wasn't simple enough. Teerson could barely sleep that night, the thought of walking into the unknown creeping through his mind. He had gone undercover before, but these were rebels. They were smarter than traitors or smugglers, and certainly much more dangerous.

He couldn't keep the worry out of his mind. He just stared at the ceiling above his bed. He stared out the window at the blue canvas.

 _Oh, Shauna._ He thought. _If only you were here with me... stared at the ceiling above his bed. He stared out the window at the blue canvas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, reviews response time**

 **Two reviews for chapter 1! Great! Only gonna answer one, though.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: I truly believe that this story has potential. Can't wait for the rest of it! Two questions,... is gonna punch when he first sees him? And is Sabine gonna playfully tease him a lot of the time throughout the story?**

 **Me: Thank you! I love this story. I have about 3.5 written now, just was lazy and didn't post all. Seems to be working in my favor ;) Answer, no, she's not. Well, maybe when Sabine finds out he's a spy, but no promises. Actually, come to think of it, wouldn't it be cool just to see her dangle him over the edge of the _Ghost's_ hatch while it's in the air? Like Sabine: "Give me one good reason not to drop you right now?" And everyone's supporting her. She may tease him, like how she teases Ezra, but not constantly. I like to stay true to their characters ^-^**

* * *

The _Sky Treader_ approached the large blue green and white planet known as Lothal. Teerson had changed from his industrial grey Imperial uniform to a simple black shirt, pants, and jacket with a utility belt holstering his blaster pistol and knee and elbow armor. Simple, but rebellious enough.

The ship docked at the Lothal spaceport, and once the hatch opened, they were greeted by Imperial forces. A man in combat clothes with straw blonde hair and sideburns who had a helmet tucked under his arm, a blonde woman wearing a hat and uniform, a gaunt man with pale skin and sunken cheeks wearing an Imperial uniform, and a woman with black hair cut to the cheekbones, the woman he knew as Governor Pryce. She greeted them with a smile.

"Greetings Agent Jyn, Captain Zoak." She said with a signature Core Worlds accent similar to his own. "It is a pleasure to have you on Lothal."

Teerson did what any loyal Imperial would do and replied with: "Thank you, Governor."

The gestured for them to follow her, which they did. They were lead out of the spaceport, and to a transport that was to drive them to the Imperial complex. They sat down in the passenger area, but the three other Imperials stayed in the back area.

Teerson and Zoak were sitting directly across from the Governor, no guards anywhere in sight. Odd. The Governor was rarely ever unguarded.

She smiled, folding her hands before her. "I have been told you are quite the agent, Teerson."

Teerson suppressed a flinch at hearing such a high-level Imperial use his first name.

She read a few things from a datapad in her gloved hands. "Ninety nine successful missions. That makes this your hundredth." She smiled down at him. "You must be feeling quite proud of yourself."

Teerson kept his voice even. "I only take pride in my work."

That brought a frown to the Governor's face. "Anyway, I have full faith that you will help deal with our rebel problem."

"Your faith will be rewarded, governor." Teerson said flatly.

* * *

They stopped and exited the transport, but they were not at the Imperial complex. They were at city square. Stormtroopers were everywhere, and there, at the side of the road, was the speeder left for him.

"Governor?" Teerson turned, only to see the Governor and Zoak had not left the transport.

"Remember." She said. "I have faith in you."

And just like that, the door closed and the transport whipped down the street. Teerson turned back, he had no idea he would start the mission _immediately_. He sighed lightly, then went to hide in the shadows of an alleyway.

* * *

 **I originally had him with 499 successful missions, but, he's like, sixteen. Even Alex Rider couldn't do that. I think I played Pryce quite well. I also liked Zoak (Pronounced: Zoe-ack). I didn't want him to be the standard "Pale, gaunt cheeks, grey eyes, all tall and intimidating" kinda Imperial. I gave him nice eyes. Some fanart would be great! I realize I haven't described Teerson (Tear-son) in any way. I may describe him from Sabine's prospective later. So keep reading. May the Force be with you, always...**


	3. Chapter 3

The rebels came like Zoak said they would. In on speeder bikes, shooting the troopers, snatching the crates. One adult male with a short brown ponytail and a permanent scowl, a big muscle-bound purple creature that he knew was a Lasat, a juvenile girl in multicolor Mandalorian armor, and a juvenile boy with chin-length raven locks. The Imperials chased them, shooting badly on purpose.

He saw the Commander tap his index finger twice. That was Teerson's signal. He jumped ran out of the alleyway, and dodged blaster bolts purposefully aimed poorly, but with the horrible reputation stormtroopers had as warriors to those who payed attention, it was hard to tell. He hopped onto the bike and drove it off after the Imperials.

He shot at the Imperial bikes, nailing quite a few, but not all. It was the adult male insurgent who took care of the rest. Then, as planned, the Imperials completely ignored the rebels and chased Teerson.

The rebels sped up, leaving him behind, all but the boy. The juvenile raven haired boy glanced back, his eyes full of pity. He shook his head and sped up, joining his rebel friends.

Teerson was chased through the marketplace, the highway, and out onto the prairie, The grass he zoomed past grabbed at his clothing. Then, even though his head told him not to, he let the next shot hit his speeder. The bike exploded, and he went flying off. He landed on his back, his joints ached at the fall, and his vision blurred slightly, but he had taken worse.

He looked up warily at the two troopers that stood over him, aiming blasters at him. A sense of fear set off in his mind. Maybe these troopers didn't know they were supposed to be faking. Maybe they were really going to shoot him. But before they would've, red blaster bolts caught them both in the chest. The next thing he knew, a gloved hand grabbed his and yanked him to his feet. It was the Mandalorian girl.

"C'mon!" She said, pointing to a ship that was landing a short ways away. A VCX-100 Corellion freighter. The one they had told him about. He quickly nodded and ran after her.

* * *

The plan had been a success. He boarded the ship, only to find three other people and one astromech waiting inside. The hatch closed, and Teerson found himself trapped. He looked up at the unwelcoming faces, his heart beating rapidly.

 _"I have faith in you."_ Governor Pryce's voice said in his head, and his confidence returned.

"Who are you?" The raven haired one asked.

"And what just happened down there?" The Lasat growled.

Teerson feigned a frightened expression. "I-I'm Teerson Jyn." He said in a shaky voice.

The rebels seemed to suspect nothing so far, and if they did, they didn't show it. But none looked very thrilled at Teerson's presence.

"Watch him," The man said before walking towards the ladder. He looked directly at Teerson when he said what he said next. "Don't let him out of your sight." And in his eyes, Teerson knew the man didn't trust him. Then he climbed up and out of sight.

* * *

"Picked up another passenger," Kanan said as he entered the cockpit.

Hera, their female Twi'lek pilot, was in the pilot's seat steering the _Ghost_ towards the upper atmosphere. "I know," She said, not even turning to look at him. "I saw on the monitor."

"Why do we end up in situations like this?" Kanan quietly muttered to himself.

This time she shot him a look. "Because we let them happen,"

Kanan came to sit in the co-pilot seat next to Hera. "At least we got away without Imperials chasing us."

Suddenly the ship slammed forward, sending both Kanan and Hera into the control board. Hera quickly got up, not even bothering to help Kanan, and returned to the controls, taking quick evasive action.

"You just _had_ to say it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Teerson felt very awkward and unsafe under the stares of his new friends. He thought about what Shauna would do if she was there. Probably whack him in the back of the head and say, "Put some emotion on that face! And stop standing so straight, you're a Rebel, remember?"

He suppressed a smile. Other mentors, commanders actually, forced their agents to forget even their names, turned them into blank slates. Shauna had thought this unnecessary. She always smiled when she saw him, making him laugh with her dry wit. Others disapproved, but Shauna didn't care. She was the closest thing Teerson ever had to a... Mother.

Then he realized, he was smiling. The others were looking at him like he was crazy, but before he could say anything, he went flying into the wall. The Mandalorian girl and the raven haired boy were also tossed around like rag dolls, the Lasat was the only one who kept footing.

The raven haired boy crawled onto his hands and knees, struggling to get back up. "A hit that hard can only mean-"

He was cut off by a silken female voice that cracked over the internal comm. "Shields down! Zeb, nose gun, Ezra apt gun!"

Immediately, the boy and the Lasat climbed the ladder out of the cargo area. The Mandalorian girl grabbed her comm, clearly insulted. "Hey, what about me?" she asked.

The voice replied, "We need you to watch the kid."

"Ugh," the girl muttered, putting her commlink away. "Stuck babysitting."

Teerson scowled, then stuck out his tongue at her before he could stop himself.

* * *

Hera sharply pulled the yokes to the left, swerving away from the fire and coming back around for an attack run, unfortunately, the TIEs saw this coming and followed her tail closely.

Chopper beeped something nervously from the repair port where he was fixing the shields. "Yeah, I know!" Hera muttered, pulling up again.

* * *

The gravity in the cargo bay once again shifted, turning the entire room sideways. The crates of weapons slid across the floor. Teerson felt the ground disappear from beneath him and he went down.

Ouch... that hurt. He blinked twice, squinting at the colorful thing next to him. As the blur defined, he found it was the Mandalorian girl. He would've smiled at her, but the gravity once again shifted back to normal, throwing them to the floor.

It was at this point that he found himself in the unfortunate position, he'd landed on top of the Mandalorian girl.

"Oh, uh..." He muttered nervously. "Sorry."

"Ugh," She scoffed, and he could imagine her rolling her eyes. She roughly shoved him away from herself, standing and brushing herself off.

The ship rattled again. Panicked voices relayed over the intercom, but Teerson wasn't worried. Of course, he was the only one who knew, the Imperials wanted him to get away with the Rebels.

The ship suddenly jostled rougher than before, throwing Teerson into the wall. The last thing he felt was his head strike something made of metal before he passed out.

Maybe the Empire _didn't_ wan't them to escape.


End file.
